Je t'ai portée avec amour, n'est pas honte de toi
by Sh0ra
Summary: Première fiction. Aspectant de sortir de sa chambre, sa forteresse de sécurité. Honte ne s'attendait pas a tombé sur cette émotion, a l'aspect fascinante. Mais d'espéré d'un amour sans avenir a coups sûr. Il ne voit plus que la fuite, bien trop honte d'aller affronté son propre cœur. Qui pourra le sauvé de cette bêtise? Un peu de Starnerve et Yaoi (OC X OC). (EN PAUSE) R&R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Inside Out.**

 **Prévenus: Je suis dyslexie et scène un peu dur a mon goût a venir.**

 **Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et deux personnage (Honte et Amour).**

* * *

 **Bonjour! Déjà j'aimerait remercier, les commentaires sur mes histoires. Il me font très plaisir! Sa me donne envie de continuer a écrire (en français) et de plus cacher ma dyslexie. Merci vraiment! Bon nous avons une petit fiction pour changé de One Shot. Amour est l'émotion que je trouve qui manque dans le film. Quand a Honte, après avoir fait des recherches sur des émotions mixier. La joie et la peur: donne la honte. Donc je l'es rajouté, a la dernière minute. Il aura aussi des moments Starnerve, bien évidament!**

 **Voici le prologue, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tout était passer si vite et c'est enfin arrivée...Cela fesait déjà 1 ans qu'il était avec elle. Qui est "elle" et "il". Joie et Peur biensur. Déjà 1 ans de pure bouneur.  
Les autres émotions : Dégoût, Tristesse et Colère. Etait pas contre leur relation.

Et il a plusieur jour Joie était venus vers son petit ami et lui annoncé:  
"Je veux un enfant"  
Il se souvenait de se jour, il en est tombé dans les pommes sous le choc. Tristesse c'était rensignier dans les manuels et le choc était encore plus monstrueux, quand il apris qu'il était posible de avoir des enfants. Un enfants émotion. Ce qui voulait dire que comme une autre émotion, il ou elle pourra aidé Riley dans sa vie. Mais que sera son but?

Peur avait réfléchit pendant 3 jour. Une nouvelle émotion serait-il pas gégniale? Mais si l'émotion serait un danger pour Riley? D'un autre côté, si serait le père et Joie la mère: leur enfant devarait pas être aussi dangeureux?  
Quand-il anoncé sa décition a Joie, Peur vut la joie intense dans ses yeux et pour lui montré elle s'était jetté sur lui pour un baisser pacionnée. Et par la suite: elle a activée le monde automatique sur le panneaux de contrôle. Puis prit Peur par la main pour le tréner jusqu'à leur chambre, qu'ils partagent a deux.

15 minute après.  
Dégoût était allée voir les deux amoureux, bien qu'elle doutait avoir comprit l'actions de Joie. Mais fit demis tour quand elle s'était arrêté devant leur porte. Elle ri bien haut et fort quand d'elle a découver, inscrit sur la poingnier, une pancarde: "Ne pas déranger" avec un simley qui souri.

1 mois.

Joie avait un peu plus de volume sur son ventre. La fois première ils étaient choquant pour les autre, de voir l'émotion brillante sous cette nouvelle apparence. Peur ne pouvait que se sentir heureur, tu nouveaux futur émotion qui arrivera dans les mois prochain. Dégoût avait commencer a frapriquer des petits enssembles de vêtements, de ses propre mains. 12 de bas et encemble pour un garçons et 14 petit robe pour une fille. Joie et Peur était plutôt flâtté, même si ils lui ontt fait la remarque: que le bébé arrive que dans 8 mois. Mais Dégoût disait:

-"Je veux que ma futur nièce ou mon futur neveux. Soit bien fringué!"

3 mois.  
Joie était moins le garde pour les rêves de Riley, Peur lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, même si Joie avait esseyer de pas l'écouter et faire son travaille. Elle a finalement appecter, pour ne pas faire paniqué Peur plus longtemps. Dans les même temps: Joie commencait a sentir les premières coups de pieds, que son enfant lui fesait en elle. Il gigondait tout les 15 seconde, ce petit bébé. Quand Joie prenait la mains de Peur pour qu'il ressentit les mouvements de leur enfants, la premier il surtoute et petit a petit il trouve ça amussant.

6 mois.  
Le volume du ventre de Joie avait encore agrandit. Mais a la fatigué aussi. Lord des weed-end, elle pouvait pas se levé tôt comme a son habitude, pour une fois elle dormait bien profondément. Son occupacion depuis ces quelque mois, était de imaginée l'enfant quel portait. Un garçons? Une fille? Sa couleur de peaux? Qu'elle caractère aura d'elle ou t-il? Comme son père ou sa mère? Il est déjà arrivée aussi qu'elle déssinait l'enfant qu'elle imaginait et les montres a son petit d'ami avec beaucoups de fièrdé.

9 mois...  
Joie a commencé avoir des contractions... Peur s'était dirigit en alarme vers elle, il prit tout sur lui pour ne pas paniquer et resté courageux pour la rassurée.

Et a présent sa fait 20 min qu'il attends a l'extérieur de sa chambre a tourner en rond. La panique et l'angloisse le hantait. Il voulait être avec elle pour surmontée cette épreuve difficile. Mais Joie lui a sublier de attendre a l'extérieur... Le connaissant trop bien il serait tellement térrifier qu'il n'y arrivera pas a grandé son courage trop longtemps.  
Tritesse était resté avec lui pour tendez de le calmé mais en vin... Il était incontrolable. Il voulait rien entendre. Il voulait pas qu'on l'approche.  
Dés qu'il entait les cries de douleur de sa bien aimée. Son inquiettude devenait plus énorme. Peut-être dangeureuse? Il était trop... Il a ouvert la porte avec force et est entrée vite comme le vent. Joie allongé sur le lit une suer sur son front. Elle lui demanda ou presque cria de sortir. Il ne l'écoute pas. Elle pouvait pas le faire toute seul, il est pas medecin. Mais elle est sa petit amie, il doit être là pour elle a toute les situations. Il était juste implosible de la laissé acoucher sans de l'aide; c'est comme la laissé gripper un mûre 50 mètre de haut. Peur vena s'assoir a ses côté, son regard dans ses yeux était sérieux, il lui prit la main et lui dit calmement:

-"Je te laisserait pas seul. Maintenat écoute-moi: tu respiré, insipiré et poucée. Sert-moi fort la mains, tapis du me le casse.

Joie en pertait les mots, il a réussit a être courageuse, pour elle. Les larmes dans ses yeux, prouve a Peur qu'elle le remerci. Elle obéit sans discuté: repira , inspira et pouca. Les douloueux était forte et plus elle lui sert la main. [...]

Les minutes ont été long. Mais il en fallait la peine, quand les petites émotions se tenat dans les bras de Joie. Des jumeaux:  
Une petite fille et un petit garçons, émotion sont venus au monde.

La nouveaux née féminin. Est née la première. Avait la peau qui imitait le contons était rose foncé et ses joue son pâle. Un peu de cheveux soyeux de couleur move, sur sa tête ronde. La couleur de ses yeux était violette comme ceux de son père. Et le même sourir que sa mère.

Quand au nouveaux née masculin. Née 20 minute après sa soeur. La peau qui imitait lui aussi le contons, mais un peu gras; était orange avec des tâche de rousseur, sur un visage ovale. Les cheveux pour le peu qu'il avait était en désortre étant d'un jaune orangé avec des tâche lui donnant un éffet sale. Il a ouvert une fois les yeux et les a très vite refermé. Mais ils ont eux le temps de voir qu'il était vert émeraude.

Peur les prends l'un après l'autre et les couchas dans un berceaux. Sortie de nulle part?! **( Désoler! XD Mais je vais pour raconté tout il sort, il pas important.)**

-"Ils sont magnifiques." murmur Joie, faiblement.

-"Tu as était très forte." lui répondit-il comme il c'est approcher pour l'embrasser sur le frond. Joie prit le visage de Peur entre ses main douce, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-"Peur. Tu la été plus que moi. " dit-elle calmen. Rapprocha le visage de Peur prêt d'elle et y pressée ses lèvre, contre celle de son bien aimé. Lorsqu'il fut romput elle ajoute:

-"Je te remercie." Elle lui sourit tendrement, comme une larme et puis l'autre; coules sur ses joues a présent humite. Peur lui sourir en retout timidement, flâtté par son compliment. Es un? Ou juste la vérité? Quel importance? Pour lui se quelle appelle " du courage" n'est que lui fenir en aide. Pour son bien être.

-"Repose-toi, tu la méritée." Dit Peur. En la recouvrant dans les couverturs chaude.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Voilà le prologue a été posté! J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Ne soyez pas étonner de la description de Honte. J'ai plusieur recherche sur l'émotion pour en arrivée a la description suivante. Enfin bref! On se retourve pour le chapitre 1.**


	2. Chapter 1: Un sentiment invisible

**Et voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère que vous l'aimerait. Les commentaires sont la bien venus!**

* * *

6 mois plus trad: 18 mars 2016.

Un soir plus tôt tranquille, Riley eut une journée comme une autre. Mais bien épuissante, un someille dans le quelle est était plongée. La reposa et bien mérité.

* * *

Dans sa tête.

Toute les émotions, sont partie dans leur chambre séparer. Tout comme Riley, ils étaient épuissées, peut être plus qu'elle. Tousse, sauf Peur. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour survéller les rêves de Riley.

Assi sur une chaise devant le panneau de contrôle, café a la mains et l'aire un peu enuiyer. Pourquoi un rêve aussi...Quel choisir? Original? Ouiais, original. Riley rêvait, de une de ses journée de cour de chimie, la prof qui parle de calcule et de mélanges de produit. On arrive pas a comprend un mots, c'est écouter une langue étrangère. Peur but une corgé de se café et...

-"Qui c'est!?" criait a moitier une voix familier. Comme en même temps, la voix cache la vue de Peur avec ses mains; aussi familier. Peur ne crie pas, mais souri et ri un peu. Car il savais qui c'était.

-"Amour, pourquoi tu n'est pas au lit?"demande-t-il, en pivode pour faire face a sa fille ainée.

La jeune fille était agée de 7ans, bien qu'elle est né il 6 mois; Tristesse aurait dit qu'ils font grandir plus vite a rapport a un humain, qui est bien évidant puisqu'elle en est pas un. Elle était plutôt petite, elle ne dépassait même pas Colère. La peaux rose et les cheveaux dans un carré de couleur mauve. De grand yeux violet. Une belle robe rose claire; "crée par tata Dégoût!" comme elle dit. Une ceinture a sa taille avec un énorme noeux de papillion, qui se met a battre des ailes sans envoler; T'ou vient l'exprésion: "Avoir des papillion dans son ventre". Amour serait plus un "sentiment", qu'une "émotion".

-"Je veux pas dormir, je veux être toi, papa!" répond-elle avec entousiathe. Peur lui sourir comme elle ajouta:

-"Je peux choisir un souvenir? Un beaux souvenir fantastique et pas ennuyant?"

-"Tu lis dans mes pensée, ma puce. Je te laisse choisir."

-"Merci!" Elle fit un petit calin a son père et part vers les étagères, oû repose les souvenirs. Même pas 1 seconde après, elle revient avec un souvenir jaune et rose. Son noeux de papillion se mit a battre des ailes. Amour tendit le souvenir a Peur, il prit et l'intentifia. Il montrait la mère de Riley entrin de lire une histoire, a sa fille. Même si Riley avait 12 ans elle aimait toujours les histoirs avant d'aller au lit.

-"Sa a l'aire d'un bon choix." dit Peur.

-"J'ai fait exprès de choisir, l'histoire de Responce. Elle est trop jolie, Responce! Je peux resté avec toi?" Suplie Amour en tirant sur le brad de son père.

-"D'accord. Mais après c'est au lit." Amour hoque la tête, avec un grand sourir;  
 _Mon dieu quesqu'elle ressemble a sa mère!_ Pense Peur.  
Amour fit jouer le souvenir a la place du rêve, puis. Elle tendit les bards vers pére et celui-ci la porta, pour la poser sur ses genoux.

Il les regardent, il les obervent, il est presque jaloux. Qui donc? Honte, le cadet. Bien que "Honte" est plus un nom pour une fille, il était un garçons. Agé lui aussi de 7ans, il née juste 20 min après elle, sa soeur, Amour. La peaux orange avec quelque tâche de saleter (pousière, nourriture chuté...), les cheveux marron orangé en pican comme sa mère mais avec plus de mèche un peu gras, tâche de rousseur sur se joue et de grand yeux vert. En vêtement: short brun trouller, avec un haut railler rouge et noir. Avec aussi des tâche dessus, Joie lèvait portant son haut asser sauvent, mais il revient un peu honteux avec de nouvelle tâche. Comme sa soeur, il est un sentiment. Mais un sentiment compliqué.

Pour Amour, il était facil a deviné se qu'elle est: enfantin, joyeuse, jolie, adorable, un peu timide, souriante, émable, il arrive qu'elle fois de chanté et de parlé avec des rîmes.

Et lui? Difficile: timide, réservé, véxer, maladroit, embarraser, quand la situation est délicade il se cache dans sa chambre, pas très prope et il zozote.

Tout les soirs, en secret. Quand tout le monde par se coucher et que Riley commence a rêvé. Par sa fenêtre de sa chambre, il regarde les rêves de la jeune fille. Trop honte d'aller le voir de plus près, il se cache, il est invisible. Trop honteux de dire que les rêve le facine, honteux de quoi? Il ne sait pas . Ou plus tôt si. Il est Honte, pas étonnant qu'il réagit comme ça...

* * *

Le lendemain.

Honte fut réveiller par le bruit d'un instrument.

-"Aller! Réveiller vous!" dit Joie. Amour fut la première a réagir, comme elle désent des genoux de son père. Elle ses endormie en regardant le rêve, avec lui. La petit fille se joint a sa mère:

-"Je veux voir levés! Souriés! On a une nouvelle journée!" Chanta Amour, avec ses rimes. Joie

la prit dans ses brad, en lui fessant un gros câlin.

-"T'es bien ma fille!" complimente Joie et repose son enfant sur le sol. "Amour, tu peux allée cherché ton frère?"ajoute-elle.

-"Oui, maman!" répond Amour. Honte qui avait tout entendu, ne voulait pas aller en bas. Il sort de se couverture, pour se tirigé vers un tabis reposant des petites voitures. Il fit mine de jouer avec. Il baisse le regard quand il entendi la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrire. Amour ouvre la porte pour voir vissiblement, son frère occuper. Elle soupir et s'approche de lui en lui fessant un gros calin. Cellui-ci rougit de honte, baisse la tête dans l'embarrasse et continu a jouer.

-"Zeuzeu, tu va pas resté enfermé? Pas encore?" demande sa soeur. Honte sourir faiblement au petit surnom: "Zeuzeu". Tu au faite qu'il zozote quand il parle, sa soeur le appel comme ça. Au déput sa le véxait, il pensait qu'elle se moquait. Mais a force il apprécier, il mieux que son nom.

Honte, sa fait pensé: a un gaçons timide. Et Zeuzeu: Un garçon un peu fou, comme dit Amour.

-"Tu zais très bien, que z'ai pas envis d'aller en baz." Dit Honte, un peu honteux. Amour mit fin son calin et regarde son frères dans les yeux. Si il lui, la regardait.

-"Il faut que tu sorte, un jour tu devra aidée Riley dans la vie." Lui rappel-t-elle.

-"Ze zais, mais Riley ne zais pas que z'éxizte. Et zi lez autre ze moque de moi?"

-"Il aura papa et maman, ils font pas se moquer? Tata Dégoût elle veut que sa te voir. Tati Tristesse, s'inquiet pour toi! Et tonton Colère..." Amour se mord la lève inférieur, elle oubliait se tétaille.  
 _Je doit pas lui parlé de tonton Colère._ Pense-t-elle. Elle le en a peur, le nombre de fois oû elle vu. Son tonton n'être pas très sympa, surtout avec son père. Du au faite qu'il trouve son père un lâche. C'est pas qu'elle veut être méchande. Mais Honte a tu côté de Peur. Donc techniquement , Colère ne vas pas apprécier son frè a toujours évider le sujet avec, Honte ne sait pas de quoi est capable Colère.

"Amour?" Honte pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa soeur. Mais celle-ci s'y dégage et se leva.

"Je vais pas de obligé, si tu te sens en sécurité ici. Juste sort un peu de temps en temps, même si c'est que 2min. Je veux pas que tu est la phophie social." s'explica Amour. Elle se tirige vers la sortie en ajoutant:

"A plus trad Zeuzeu..." Honte lève la main vers sa soeur et ouvre la bouche pour parlé. Mais elle est partie.

Quesqu'il a fait de male? Il a fait quelque chose de traverd? Honte baisse les yeux, Amour marquait un points. Il est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Il est pas souvent avec les autres; même jamais. Sa lui arrive juste, qu'il les obeserves depuis la fênetre. Ils les assée observé pour s'en méfier. Il c'est déjà tout imaginé:

Joie qui vient vers lui en disant "Du est enfin sortie? Que je suis contente!", Peur sera surment content qu'il est vincue une de ses crainte, Tristesse qui va venir le rassuré en le félicidant, Dégoût serait content de le voir. Mais elle voudrait pas le proché, comme il a quelque mois elle lui a dit "Honte, mon couer, du devrait allée de levé. Tu as vus dans l'état que tu es?" Se qui la véxé. Toutes les émotion lui vont ressentir l'embarrase quand ils sont autoure de lui. Il sait qu'ils veulent, que Honte sois en sécurité et se sens bien. Mais sa le fait sentir différent. Comme un anglais qui essey de parlé a un français, qui celle-ci comprend rien!

Mais...Et Colère? C'est une émotion qu'il connait pas, juste son il s'appel comme ça, sa veux dire qu'il tout le temps fâcher? Ou qu'il fâche les autres? Se parents ne lui en parle pas. Amour aussi, elle néqgige tout sujet avec lui. Il a déjà entend son père dire a sa mère: "Tu vois comme Dégoût se comporte avec Honte? Imagigne avec Colère! Il veux déjà pas sortir et il pourrait être pire!" Colère est dangereux? Connaissant son père qui s'inquiet tout le temps pour rien, il doit se tromper.

Honte soupir. _  
Amour zroit que z'ai zamais touzher le panneaux de contrôle?_ Pense-t-il.  
Le sentiment, se leva jusqu'a sa commode, ouvrit pour sortir un souvenir de couleur orange.  
 _Et bien zoiz, maiz perzonne le zais. C'est mon zovenir, mon premier zovenir..._ re pense-t-il. _  
_Un un sourir, sur son visage, qui dure qu'une minute avant deremètre son trésor a sa place.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Je sais si il est cour, mais j'en suis fière! Oui Honte zozote. Mais je vous raconte pas le bolot! Il est personnage très travailler, pour en arrivée a se résulta. Mais bon, rendé-vous pour le chaitre 2!**


	3. Chapter 2: Accpeter ou refuser?

**Coucou, chapitre 2 comme promit. Je l'es fait un peux plus long! (5 page pour ce lui ci, alors que le Chapitre 1, 3 page!) Quelque chose de sur humain va arrivé! (ce l'on moi!) Bon je vais arrêter de tout raconté et vous l'aissez lire!**

* * *

19 mars 2016.

22h du soir, Riley dort et ses émotion aussi. Acun rêve a survéller. Honte n'est toujours pas sorti. Il mourrait d'ennuit, il mourrait d'envis de sortir! Mais il peux pas.

* * *

-"Maman!" réclame Amour. "Un dernier calin!" Joie lui sourir et ri un peu;

-"D'accord, mais c'est le dernier. Il faut dormir, il a une nouvelle journée demain." lui rappela sa mère en lui offrant son 5ème calin.

-"Maman?" murmur le sentiment.

-"Oui, mon coeur?" Amour ne répond pas toute suite. Elle baisse les yeux. "C'est sujet de Honte?" demande Joie et sa fille hauche la tête positivement.

-"Tu croit qu'il, un jour, il viendra et sortira de sa chambre?" Quand Amour regarde sa mère, elle était inquiet de la réponse vut le regard maladroit qu'elle lui envoy en retour.

-"Je sais pas trop, je l'espère." répond-elle. Amour glousse un petit rire étouffer. Joie incline la tête dans la confusion.

-"C'est...juste...que, Zeuzeu, il me fait pensée...A Elsa, dans la reine des neiges...il reste envermée..." s'explica le sentiment. Sa mère ri aussi.

-"Oui. Il est vrait qu'il ont des choses en commun!" Joie souri et ri. En ce imaginant Honte chanter "libéré, délivré".

-"Tu croit, qu'il nous cache quelque chose?" Demanda de nouveau Amour. Sa mère se calma et ne savant que répondre elle change de sujet.

-"Je sais pas. Aller il faut dormir." Après un bref "bonne nuits" Joie sortie de la chambre en la referment. Elle fut pas surprit quand d'elle découvrit, Peur qui la attendu juste devant la chambre de sa fille.

-"Il fallait pas. C'est pas comme si un monstre allait me dévorée!" Plaisante-t-elle, en imitant une créature.

-"Arrête, je vais te croire." dit Peur a moitier terrifier. Joie ri, comme elle se rapproche de lui et l'enlaça. Ses brad enrouler autour du cou de son petit d'ami et le visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Il lui caresse les cheveux en lui murmurant: "Quesqui ne va pas?".

-"Je suis confus, je me fait tu soucis pour Honte. Amour aussi et tu la connait. Elle fait que se poser des questions et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, elle l'aime et elle s'inquiet pour lui." s'explique Joie et elle ajoute "Que dois-je lui répondre? Je connait même pas les réponse, je sais pas, je n'arrive pas, a comprendre se qui fait réagit Honte comme ce ci."

-"Il faut le comprendre. Avoir ces regard, le regader, comme si il était différent et pour lui c'est ce qui lui fait resentir. Etre là; dans cette pièce, cette chambre, qui lui sert de cachette. Etre là; assis, debout, tourner en rond, jouer avec ses joue sans raison. Sa prouvait-il qu'il est différent? Pour nous, ont le voit comme ça;" conclut Peur, Joie retresse la tête pour lui faire face et elle lui demande: "Que veut tu dire par là?"

-"Je suis pas sûre." il dit nerveusement et ajoute." Mais j'ai l'impréssions, que tout se qu'il nous fait, c'est qu'une couvertur. Il nous cache autre chose, que se qu'on pense être lui."

-"C'est amussant. Amour pensait elle aussi a la même question." lui annonca Joie. En repensant a la discution sur la reine des neige.

-"C'est pas ma fille pour a rien" ri timidement peur.

-"Hé! C'est la mienne aussi." Dit Joie sur le ton de l'humour. "Tu sais, je pense que tu devait aller lui parlé."

-"Que...Quoi?!"

-"Amour et moi ont a déjà esseyer des milliar de fois. Il refuse de nous écouter, tu le comprend mieux que nous il pourrait te écouter."

-"Oui...mais...Je comprend que avoir honte et peur...ont a des choses qui se ressemble...Mais il a aussi des différence, que tu voit sans doute...pas" Joie voyait très bien claire dans son jeu.

-"Peur" soupir-t-elle."Je sais que c'est pas facil, tu moin pour toi. Je te demande pas d'aller en parler avec lui tout suite, mais le faire avant qu'il voudrait plus qu'on l'approche tu tout."Il hauche la tête et elle poursuis "Je vais aller lui dire bonne nuits et je te rejoint après." Et elle se dégâge de ces brad et commence a s'éloignier.

-"Joie." murmure Peur. Joie s'arrête et se retourne vers lui.

-"Oui?"

-"Esseye, de lui parler. Au contraire de moi, du trouvera les bon mots. Et si sa marche pas, et que sa vient trop grave. J'irai lui parlé, je te le promet."lui promis Peur.

-"C'est genti, Peur. Mais je doute qu'il va m'écouter, je lui demander plusieur. Pourquoi sa marcherait maintenant?"

-"Je sais pas, essey." il dit timdement et il continua."Et...fais attention au monstre." avec un peu craintif et en rigolant. Joie ri a la dernière phrase de Peur.

-"Hi! Hi! D'accord. Si je le croise je crie au secour, a mon brave chevalier?"

-"O-Oui...Je ferait de on mieux pour...Je veux dire je te protègerait. Et je pense que "brave" ne me coresponds pas" dit-il d'un ton tremplant dans sa voix. Elle lui souri et se rapproche de lui en soutillant.

-"Alors: Mon peureux chevalier, que j'aime." Joie lui souri et il lui renvois son sourir. Elle embrasse son chevalier et fait son chemin jusqu'a la chambre de son fils.

* * *

De toute les chambre dans QG, celle de Honte était au fond du couloirs. Se couloirs, pourtant bien ouvert et luminé, peux d'être juste par la lumière autoure de Joie. Se couloirs, avec des porte par ici et là. Referme des émotion entrin de dormir. Arrivée devant cette porte. Ce grand objet, de bois, cette porte, cette limite qui s'épare: Elle, Peur, Amour, Tristesse, Dégoût et Colère. Cette limite, qu'ils les s'épare de Honte. Cette limide, elle facil a franchir mais, pendant combien de temps? Elle soupire, ouvrit la porte. Pour idécouvrit, son enfant endormis remant, un coups a gauche et un coups a droite. Joie passe l'encadrement de la porte, cette limide. Pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

-"Honte? Réveille toi." Dit Joie le plus calme qu'elle peut. Honte ouvrit les yeux et rougit en découvrant la précense de sa mère. "Sa va, mon lapinou? Tu a fait un mauvais rêve?"

-"Maman, arrête de m'appeler zomme za. "Lapinou" za zait bébé. Et z'ai pas zait de cauchemar, ze zicote quand ze dort z'est tout." Explica Honte en cachant son doudou son la couette, avec un autre objet plutôt lumineux.

-"Tu n'a que 7ans. Je dit pas que est un bébé, tu es juste mon lapinous."Dit Joie en frotant les chaveux de Honte.

-"Maman! Arrête, z'est zénant." Criait-il presque. En repoussant la main de sa mère.

-"Il a pas de honte, a se faire appeler comme ça. Et il en a pas aussi pour faire des cauchemar et de dormir avec un doudou." Et sur ses mots elle sort la peluche cacher sous couette, représentant un lapin.

-"Maman!" Criait Honte en reprenant son doudou.

-"Clame-toi, Honte. Ce n'est pas comme si je te le dissait devant tout le monde." Gronde un peu Joie. Honte ne la regarde plus dans les yeux et sert son lapin en peluche contre lui. Elle soupir.

-"Désoler, je voulait pas de véxé. Juste venir de dire bonne nuit. Mais il semble que tu dormait pas très bien. Alors, a du fait un mauvais rêve?" demand-elle. Honte hauche la tête."Et tu en parle?" re-demand-elle. Et il secout négativement la tête. Elle soupire et ajoute: "Honte, si ta besoin parlé. Tu peux. Et si il certain sujet que tu veux pas discuter avec moi, tu peux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Comme ton père, il d'écoutera. Tu devarait un peu sortir, aussi. Sa te ferait tu bien."

-"Ze Zais maman. Mais ze peux pas, ze veux pas zortir. Ze zerait pas utile pour Riley." il dit tristement.

-"Ne dit pas ça. Ont est tousse important pour elle, on le découvre un jour ou l'autre, tôt ou trad. Esseye de sortir. Il a rien a craintre, quequ'il fait peur?" Dit Joie. Il baisse les yeux sur sa couette et les relèves pour esseyer de regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

-"Quelque choze. Mais il est paz trop zrave."

-"Tu es sûre?"

-"Oui"

-"Alors si il est pas très grave. Tu pourrait demain, sortir et venir avec nous?" Lui proposa sa mère. Pour la réaction de Honte il élargit les yeux et un petit son de surprise les échappes de la bouches. Sa mère inspire et s'attend naturelment a un non. Mais...

-"Z-Zi...Zi ze...le zait...ze veux pas toucher les controles..." Avoue-t-il. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi il veut pas la toucher? C'est ça qui le terrifie? Non, c'est juste riticule..._ pense Joie. _Attends...Il est d'accord pour sortir!?_ Re-pense d'elle qu'elle pourrait le dire a vois haut.

-"Temps que tu sort de chambre tu me comple de bonneure!" elle l'embrasse sur le front. "Tu peux decendre tes jouet, resté sur le canaper ou je pourrait demander a Amour de resté avec toi, si tu veux!" Dit Joie dans sa joie de folie. Elle prit son enfant dans ses bard. "Je suis tellement contente. Gros calin!"

-"M-Maman..." Dit Honte un peu étouffer."Tu m'écrazze...!"

-"Ho excusse!"Et elle le lâche et puis elle le borde."En dort-toi. Demain, est une super journée qui t'attends! Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse?"

-"Maman!"

-"Je te taquine, mon lap-...Zeuzeu. Si tu préfère se surnom." se corrige-t-elle.

-"Oui. Ze préfère." Il dit timidement.

-"Youpis! Aller dort, il faut être prêt." elle se lève du lit et se dirige vers la porte, cette limide. Et avant de disparaitre derière, elle lui souffle un "Bonne nuit." Et elle est partie. Honte sort ce seconde objet qu'il avait cacher sous sa couette. L'objet lumineux, était le souvenir. Il prit le fit jouer, le regade, l'écouta. Quand il était fini il le rejoue encore sous ses yeux.

-"Z'ai fait le bon choix? Et zi za ze reproduit?" se demande-t-il. Il soupire. "Non, ze pense pas...Temps que ze touche pas les controle, tout va bien." se rasssure-t-il a lui même.

Et remette le souvenir a sa place. Le tirroire de commande. Il se demande si il a vraiment fait le bon choix, en acceptent? Comme expliquer a ses parent? A sa soeur? Et les autre émotions? Cacher se souvenir, son premier, qui lui a créer. Oui, se souvenir de couleur orange. Leur cacher combien temps? L'exitance de se souvenir?

Qui garde près de lui cacher, alors qu'il doi avoir sa place avec les autre souvenir. Se souveinr, il fait tellemnt pensé a lui. Lui aussi est cacher, ou plus tôt il le cache, lui aussi n'est pas avec les autre, tout comme lui. A t-il fait vraiment le bon choix? Il se imagine déjà, la journée de demain, qui promet être mouvementer et pleine d'émotion...

Emotion. La seul chose qui l'es pas, il est lui, qu'un sentiment. Rien a voir avec un émotion. Sa soeur en est une, pourtant elle aussi, mais il se sens si différent a côter d'elle. Amour, elle savait qu'elle est son rôle dans la vie de Riley. Mais lui? Sa fait repensé a se souvenir. Et se souvenir, qu'il a créer, est pour lui une preuve, un élément. Qui lui donne pas envis de savoir quel est son but. Même si il se doute a quoi il sert. Mais il se rappel de se que sa soeur lui avait dit ou plus tôt conseiller:

 _"Je vais pas te obligé, si tu te sens en sécurité ici. Juste sort un peu de temps en temps, même si c'est que 2min. Je veux pas que tu est la phophie social."_

Il veut écouter l'écouter, c'est se que sa voix positive lui dit en lui:

 _"Sort! Sa rejointre les autre! Ont nous donne la chance et le sontient pour y allée. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? De tournée la page!"_

Mais la voix négative, elle ne fait que rabaissé son courage:

 _" C'est vrait que sa a l'aire chouette. Mais dit toi que si du sort, c'est fini! C'est comme un bébé qui commence a marcher et est obliger de grandir! C'est pareil pour nous! On va commencé a sortir, il faudra un jour retoucher se modie panneaux de contrôle et aidé Riley dans la vie! Et bonjours les jours honteux! Il faut mieux resté dans notre chambre!"_

La déssions a été prise! Il écoutera ses deux voix: il vas sortir, tout en restant loin du panneaux de contrôle! Le positive et le négative gagne tout un point, non? Il a assez réfléchis et maintenant il doit dormir. Demain est un autre jour.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Je suis plutôt fière de se chapitre. Honte va enfin sortir, je sens l'action qui arrive! Ont se revois pour le chapitre 3? Les commentaire son la bienvenus, je vous rappel. J'sui un peu déssus que personne vienne commenter. Mais c'est pas ça qui va me faire arrêter de écrire!**


	4. Chapter 3 : fascinant partie 1

**Bon désoler! Vraiment désoler pour le retard ! Le voilà, un peu cour, désolé ! ! Mais je promet de faire plus attention pour le posté.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

20 mars

Honte fut réveiller par des coups a la porte. Il grogne et soupire. Le sentiment se mit en position assis, levant sa tête lourde et se frotter les yeux puis se leva vers la porte. Il tendit la mains vers la poigné, mais fut ouvert avant même de l'avoir toucher, laissant entrer sa sœur jumelle.

-"J'ai entendu dire, que t'allait sortir?" dit Amour dans l'excitation et avec ses rimes.

-"Heu...oui. Z'est maman, qui te la dit?" le questionna Honte.

-"Elle la pas dit que a moi..."Commença-t-elle avant d'être couper.

-"Attends! Elle la pas dit a tout le monde zomme même!?" en saisissent son visage affoler.

-"Où est le problème? Tu la connaît elle voulait partager son bonheur avec tout le monde, c'est si mignon!" répond-elle comme le neu de papillon a sa ceinture se mit a battre des ailes. Il lève les yeux au ciel a cela.

-"Z'ustement, z'est za le problèmes."

-"Pour l'amour de dieu! Prépare toi! J'ai tellement, mais tellement hâte!"

* * *

Quelque minute après, Honte entrouvrit sa porte, il prit une respiration profonde et l'ouvris en grand. S'apprêtait a la traversé, quand des pas arrive. Aussitôt Honte claque la porte, fermé. C'est trop dur, qu'es qu'il lui a prit de ce mettre dans cette situation !? Les pas ce sont rapprocher jusqu'au pieds de sa porte, ravalement difficilement sa salive. Il entendit un rire étoffer:

-"Honte, c'est moi, c'est papa." Bafouillait-il. Le sentiment lâche un soupire, de soulagement. Il ouvre la porte pour la première fois en grand. Son père souri gêné "Désoler, je voulait pas faire peur..."

-"Z'est pour zortir, que z'ai un peu peur..."

* * *

Ils descent les escaliers, aux marche plate. Honte cacher derrière le dos, maigre de son père.

-"Papa? Mes zheveux zon bien zoiffer?"

-"Il son bien."

-"Et mes vêtements ? Mon haut va bien avec zhort?"

-"Honte, il va très bien!"

Le consternée sert son empirisme sur le bras de Peur, quand il sentie le sol plat sous ses pieds. Et plus se sol légèrement penché. Son souffle s'accélère, au son des autre voix des personnes dans la pièce. Deux voix enthousiasme, mais une des deux était plus aiguë: Joie et Amour. Une douce et clame : Tristesse. Une qui était grave: Colère. Et une autre, très féminin avec du don: Dégoût. Où les voix ce situ d'elle en particulier, dans la pièce? Au fond? Sur la droite? Sur la gauche? Ou tout près!? Autour de lui!? Il penche la tête sur le coter, observa leur position. Sa va, ils était vers les commente. Riley, était entrain de saluer ses parent avant d'aller a l'école. La voix de Riley, elle était si compliqué a d'écrire. Mais c'est tu aux faite, qu'elle était différente: Qu'il arrivait a la reconnaître. Il l'entend beaucoup en rêve, c'était là où il est plus adventif sur ce qui se passe a l'extérieur.

-"Zeuzeu! Enfine te voilà!" la voix enthousiasme de sa soeur qui l'appel. Honte se frappe mentalement. Et voilà tout le monte sait qu'il est présent dans la pièce! Amour lui tire sur son bras orange, pour le prendre dans un gros câlin. Le sentiment masculin, rougi d'embrasser; Cachant ses tâches de rousseur.

-"De 1: Tu m'ézraze (m'écrase) !Et de 2: Tu pourrait être plus discret !?" et il continua dans murmure " Je vais avoir tout le monde qui va me regardé!"

-"Et? Quand on me regarde, je suis gêné, oui. Mais sa veux dire que la personne est fasciné, qu'elle te trouve mignonne et belle !"

-"Pas moi za me zêne, z'est tout!"

Amour, si optimise! Comme leur mère. Être un sentiment, est être une partie d'une émotions. Amour: un sentiment qui se lie a la Joie et dire qu'elle est rose, une couleur proche violet. Et Honte: un sentiment proche de la Peur et un peu du Dégoût et orange, comme la couleur qui se rapproche du jaune.

Enfin, quand Honte repris ses esprit. Il était face a une étagère de souvenir, avec sa soeur jumelle a ses côté. Lui parlé de, il c'est trop quoi. Il se concentre sur ces boule de couleur. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait vus que son souvenir, secret orange. Les fois qui regardait pardessus sa fenêtre, c'est le soir et les étagège était souventuvent vide et rarement pleine. Mais celle-ci était très différentes, il avait pas que une couleur: Mais deux! Des jaune et vert, des rouge et bleu, vert et rouge, des violet et rose... Des combines a la infinité! Décitement il était pas une si mauvaise idée de sortir un peu. Si un jour, il voudrait bien toucher ces contrôle. Il pourrait faire un autre souvenir orange, peut être mélangé aux jaune? ou rose? ou violet? ou rouge? ou vert? ou bleu? Mais un jour! Il a fait l'effort de sortir, il va pas toucher cette console le même jour!

 _A suivre..._


End file.
